degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anybody's You
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sean Cameron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 04:55, June 15, 2011 Marco You sound just like me. (except my parents know, but they aren't that happy about it.) I'm so glad that Marco is your favorite too. He is super amaing :) - Marco_Del_Stud Hey ok, you're probably going to think I've turned into Imogen but I just wanted to say hi, how are you? -ridiculous I know :) Degrassi90210 Hi Passion -again (sorry if I'm bothering you) I understand you hate trolls, I do too. So instead of making angry replies, may I suggest you talk to an Admin, like Loveya or Degrassi Fan? No offense but angry replies don't help anything, they just make matters worse, trust me - I speak from experience. Degrassi90210 01:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you understand, I hope you don't mind another question, what would ''you do if someone in real life starts dissing Adamo Ruggeiro? Degrassi90210 01:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree it's like judging a book by its cover. People say that a person is an idiot by just looking at their appearence. But, how do they know that person's an idiot? What is wrong with the people of the world? Degrassi90210 18:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo According to this Adamo is going to Canada's Wonderland on the 25th. I am thinking of going there on the same day, I haven't decided yet! If I do, you want me to say hi to him for you? Since I know how much you love him. Degrassi90210 00:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) OK but Canada's wonderland is HUGE and not to mention it might rain that day, the weather is getting colder and all that other stuff, plus he's busy with TNS stuff, so... don't get your hopes up, don't get over excited and I'm really sorry for saying this and for not mentioning it earlier, if you get upset after reading this, I can understand. And how come there's no link thingy after you sign your username on my talk page? ps. If I ever get a pic of me and him I don't think I'll put it on the wiki site because, well... do Eyes Without A Face mean anything to you lol? Degrassi90210 00:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bad News According to some sources, Make The Yuletide Gay is coming out in 2012 If that ruined you're christmas, I'm sorry. If you want I'll let you drop by my talk page and you can ruin my birthday, because I don't celebrate christmas. User:Degrassi90210 00:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Haha Thanks for the link for the 1st one, I think I'll watch it tomorrow or something, I'm already watching Home Alone atm, hehe <3 I hope you'll enjoy your christmas :) Degrassi90210 01:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello there I saw your comments on a lot of pages, and well, you sound like a sweetheart!! I hope you keep spreading the love!! A Nice Person 02:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oopsie! Whoops! I said the first? I meant the second one sorry, I know it's too late to say this lol. Well, anyways. Degrassi90210 00:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lol I couldn't help but notice your birthday on your profile! Happy Birthday ;) Degrassi90210 19:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks for the birthday wish. Degrassi90210 21:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Signature If you don't like how your signature signs your name when you leave a message, then you can go to "my preferences" and change your signature from there. If you're unsure, then user: Axel Valentine will help you. Degrassi90210 02:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Haylee Hey you seem like areally good writer i have a qustion ill send you the season two and one summries when i get done with them season three has 36 episodes and ill give u all th info.HayleeMonroe 22:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe Re: Hey Haha that's great! 90210's a great show, I just hope Dixon doesn't die... Things are pretty great, I love my job, lol Call me a weirdo, but I have been bringing reading back into my life. :) Until they show a new season of 90210 I've been obsessed with watching ''How I Met Your Mother, I dunno if you watch it, but if you don't, you should, it's funny. :P How are things going with you? 90210Degrassi 02:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Aww.... he's cheating on you :( I'm sorry And you're a sophmore yay!! I know it is ''sad, people are leaving. But eventually we all have to leave this site. :) Hmm, I don't think you're crazy for getting your drivers permit at the age of 16, you can get it whenever age you choose, you don't have to get it now. Heck I'm 19 and I'm not in driver's ed, mainly because my family doesn't have a car. I know you're probably thinking that it's weird, that my family doesn't have a car, but when you live in a big city, with affordable and a convenient transportation, then a car isn't necessary. And I'm pretty sure a lot of people feel intimidated when they start driving for the first time too. :) I hope we could chat sometime. :) 90210Degrassi 22:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey you told me what was my favorite season of Sailor Moon for me it has to be season 2 and season 1 beacuse they were funny. Icon I really like your picture!! Is it Blaine? Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 01:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) idk I love seeing Blaine and Kurt together. If first love means "soulmate" then my boyfriend would still be with me instead of all the way in Alberta... but if you really love someone you will end up with that person eventually, I just hope it's soon for me instead of like 50 years or something, lol Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 01:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks! And ur right about the whole Klaine thing... but I'm really worried for what'll happen to Rachel since Finn's actor is dead now... Yeah, I am not on season 5 yet. I just hope ''Glee doesn't go downhill now that Cory Monteith doesn't exist anymore. I remember 8 Simple Rules fans saying that the show went downhill ever since John Ritter died, I hope that doesn't happen to Glee :( Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 23:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey! It's nice to talk to you too. I've been pretty good, been busy with work and stuff (I work in a bar, the kitchen area obviously) I've been disappointed in my favourite shows though. What have you been up to? How's the boyfriend? Forgot to sign LOL Donna (talk) 23:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh I am sorry. Work can get pretty stressful sometimes. Donna (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Nothing really, just trying to make sure I don't go all Gordon Ramsay up anyone's ass. LOL Donna (talk) 18:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) frikin' chat Hi, Si. Ugh, chat fucking crashed :( it might be down for a while :/ ♕'[[User:BreatheMe| ''dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 06:57, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I did! I love that gif omg, that's Demi representing us to all the haters xD ♕[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 07:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) AGREED. She's acknowledged her flaws and all she wants is universal love, and she's just such a great person. And ok, gn bb, I love you too c: ♥ ♕[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 07:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Will you still love me? OMG SIRUS! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT WIKI AGAIN BB. HI, HOW ARE YOU? ♥ ♕[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 23:26, June 18, 2014 (UTC) HI YOU HAVE DEMI ON YOUR PROFILE WHICH MEANS YOU ARE AUTOMATICALLY MY FRIEND! xD Matt - I want you out of my mind, but I'm in over my head. 18:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually listening to her right now haha. With The Vamps though. I have loved her since Sonny With A Chance and started really loving her when she was on X Factor! What are your favorite songs? Mine are Heart Attack and In Case! Matt - I want you out of my mind, but I'm in over my head. 18:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC) omg, you are so right! Super addictive! What other bands/artists do you listen to? My favorite band atm is Paramore, my favorite group is B2ST and my favorite solo singer atm is a lot of people! They're actually all on my profile if you want to see the full list !!! Matt - I want you out of my mind, but I'm in over my head. 20:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) IKR? Paramore is amazing and they're from my home state ^.^ My aunt saw Hayley before in a supermarket and I love them so much and ughhh Matt - I want you out of my mind, but I'm in over my head. 14:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was thinking we kinda needed a wiki ship since we had been friends for a while. Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 16:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) YAY! I think you have seen Fairy Tail before, I was thinking we could be Gray and Lucy maybe? And maybe some more considering you've seen lots of other anime and there were some other shows we have in common. Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 19:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) OMG that episode was hilarious and rn FT is my fave atm! Btw I'm putting the anime you mentioned on my list since I've been eager to check it out. Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 22:02, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Next Class and Future (II) I agree. They can definitely build on all of this. The final 2 episodes set up some great arcs for the second half of the episodes. Although Hunter is insane in my book, I do believe he's held in a lot of anger over time and it's finally spewing out. The gun thing, though, oh man. Too far. He even lashed at his friends. He's lost it all and will have to rebuild his reputation with them (and others). I wonder if anything will come from the swatting he did to Maya. Other than that, his story is set up. Redemption. Miles' story is going to definitely be understanding Hunter and being there for him while also trying to "help" Esme. I suspect some Triles (ugh) stuff will also occur. We also need to note that he said he's going to boarding school next semester. Will he actually leave? I doubt it after these recent events. His story: Survival & Family. Maya's story will continue on from the finale. Her relationship is in shambles and she's going to just continue doing music. I have a theory about Grace that involves Maya (although it most likely isn't true). But all will be revealed. Story: Music and Heartbreak. Zoe's story will definitely be depression and continuing to understand herself. She's lost her best girl pal and crush and now she's lost. Zig, ugh, just no. He'll most likely be sulking around next season. Frankie and Jonah will build on their relationship I agree that Baaz, Yael, and Vijay need their own stories. I hope the second half covers that. The first episode is titled #SquadGoals. Maybe that features them and Hunter's redemption plot? Hmm. Goldi needs something of great value and of her own. Lola and Tiny might break up due to Shay still liking Tiny. But we'll see. Overall, the next half might just be even wilder. :D ''Kalleb'' ''(Never Give Up Your Dreams)' 09:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC)